


Touching Heaven

by touchmysoul



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmysoul/pseuds/touchmysoul
Summary: Being together was like a beacon of hope in a storm of despair. She was ready to give him everything, and he was ready to let her.





	Touching Heaven

She was so beautiful, with her hair shimmering like red satin under the spotlights, a carefree smile playing on her lips. She had been nervous at first and her voice had trembled; the auditorium was silent and empty, but the cold and dark expanse stretching before her had still somehow felt intimidating.

She had sensed him looking at her even before her gaze met his. It was hard to explain, even to her, but simply being in his presence was like a warm blanket being draped across her shoulders on a lonely evening. He felt so familiar, so comforting, that she would close her eyes and let the feeling wash over her body as if she were bathing in light; never had she felt this way with anybody else, and despite her misgivings about him breaking her heart again, she could not bear to walk away from this.

He stared at her, and if someone had been watching him they would notice the way his gaze never left her face as she slowly gained confidence and began to sway and nod to music only she could hear. He had never seen her like this, not even in those scarce moments where he had caught her humming to herself as he walked by her office, oblivious to his passing and the clamour of school children bustling past.

Watching her twirling and smiling for nobody but herself, getting lost in her own voice, was mesmerising. She was delicate like a rose but she had survived the harsh winter; watching her unfurl – every worry momentarily peeled away, revealing this beautiful, strong, blossoming flower who was so unapologetically natural, unclouded by fear and doubt and obsession – stole the breath from his throat and the words from his lips.

She could no longer pretend like he wasn't there. She turned to face him, and as their eyes met a spark ignited – the air, thick with tension and longing, was all the fuel that was needed to join their souls together; two halves separated by distance but invisibly entwined by a mutual desire to mould into one another, united in love.

The song was a duet, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't join in. He was a young man again, hiding in the wings, struck dumb by his idol on the stage. Not for her singing, or the awkward way she moved, but the way she commanded all of his attention and made him insensible, as intoxicating as thick perfume. He felt his neck grow hot with embarrassment; he was in his late thirties, had performed and directed many a show to adulating crowds, yet here he was rendered immobile by a schoolboy crush.

When he didn't join in, she gave a small smile and opened her mouth enquiringly, but slowly he placed a finger to his lips and she held her tongue, searching his face for answers and finding none. She took the time to study him as he began to step out of the shadows, the light hitting his face and granting him a faint glow. She saw it dance across his curls and as he drew closer she watched the soft beams begin to frame his handsome features: the strong jaw that he so often clenched in concentration, the dimple on his chin that she had loved to kiss, and the unshakeable magnetism of his gaze that captivated everybody who met him like a moth to a flame. She met him halfway, her hands clutching nervously and she began to rub them, but in a moment he had grasped them in his and her mounting anxieties began to subside.

They didn't need to speak.

In the silent auditorium, the noise was deafening. The thundering of his heart; the small catch in her breath; the unspoken conversation they shared whenever they looked at each other. Slowly, as if she were a small bird in danger of flying away, he raised a hand to her cheek and kept it there, allowing the warm glow to bounce off her pearlescent skin. They stood there a while and her hand mirrored his, cupping his jaw and causing him to close his eyes, melting at her touch, his body relieved of tension. She knew when he was stressed and she raised her other hand to lightly brush his hair, just above his ear, massaging his head and smiling fondly to herself as he sighed heavily and leaned into her. He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there, a heavy promise, and one she hoped he would keep this time. She felt his arms wrap around her and bring her close, and slowly they began to dance, to nothing except the rhythm coursing through their bodies, the way their hearts beat in sync and the way his hand would squeeze her hip, like she were a bottle of his favourite shampoo he so desperately wanted to last, to have every last drop to cherish and every last piece of her soul to love.

He buried his face into her hair and felt the last of his tension disappear. With words unspoken she still left him in a trance. She was a rare and beautiful creature; the cause of all that was good in his stressful world, wrapped up in a woman who did not know or believe that she contained such wonder. He closed his eyes and they continued to sway, and his thoughts travelled back a few hours where he had caught her kneeling under her desk with a toothbrush, scrubbing every inch of worn wood in places that no other person would notice, her expression one of worry and sorrow. He felt a pang of sadness as he realised that she gave so much of herself to him, despite no perceivable benefit or even a relationship, and yet he could not protect her from the hurt, fear and shame she carried inside. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes against the emotion, a silent prayer to a god he didn't believe in, that he could make her better, to make her smile and to grant her this freedom.

She felt him tense up again and made as if to pull away but he held her more firmly, a hand knotted in her hair, pulling her close against his chin. She felt so content in this moment that she almost did not feel her cheeks becoming wet from tears that were not her own. She resisted the urge to push away and make a fuss; instead she let him draw comfort from their embrace, the way she drew strength from him every time they shared a laugh or a smile. He swayed her, slowly and without thought, and as he wept quietly into her hair she felt the full connection of their combined souls, a shield of love that afforded them both protection and a safe place to feel.  
The world saw a confident, striking, defiant man capable of bringing victory and glory to his school, of inspiring generations of children to follow their dreams, and of doing it all with a selfless smile. He was all of those things, and many more, but in moments like this he was small, and vulnerable, and human. She was his well from which to draw life, and she knew that without her he would begin to fade away.

This dance felt like it had lasted a lifetime, but before either of them felt ready it came to an end as the automatic timer on the lights kicked in and they were plunged into darkness. Slowly he began to sink to his knees, earnestly clasping her wrists like a small child until she dropped down beside him. She stared at him, eyes wide and imploring and he watched as they began to soften with concern, illuminated by the thin thread of light pouring in from a window at the other side of the building.  
"Can we just... lie here?" he said quietly.

She nodded and in tandem they lay, feeling odd and exposed but taking comfort in the dark. He could make out the curve of her face and gently brushed a stray eyelash from her cheek, sending shivers through her body that he could feel in the empty space between them.

"Do you love me?"

Her voice was a whisper, but the weight of her question caused him to prop himself onto his elbows. Her mouth twisted with regret almost immediately and she began to turn away, embarrassed, when he leaned over her, so close she could taste his breath and make out the fine lines around his eyes born from a lifetime of carrying burdens, of sleepless nights and sacrifices.

"Do you need to ask?" he said quietly.

There was a pause, and as if to ensure her question was thoroughly answered, he leaned in closer until his lips found hers. The kiss was warm and tender, and all the more sweet from their shared feeling of intimacy in such a momentous place. He felt her relax against his mouth and he began to kiss her with a greater sense of urgency. A hand cradled her head and brought her closer; she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed his sensitive lip with her teeth, sending shockwaves through his body.

He wanted so badly to make things right again. To take away their pain even if just for a moment. Everything about her made him want to explore uncharted territories. The gentle curves of her breasts, the tantalising roundness of her buttocks. The deeper she kissed him the braver he felt, until he was running a hand up the inside of her thigh and feeling her gasp into his mouth. He paused, his fingers hovering over her underwear and he pulled away from her kiss, waiting.

To his delighted surprise she stared knowingly back at him before pulling his face close again and kissing him tenderly, lips pressed tightly against each other, soft tongues dancing and searching.

Kissing him was like touching heaven; every part of her body glowed from the inside and for the first time in her life she wanted to give him every part of her, to be consumed in her entirety, to lay herself bare and at his mercy. The feelings were new to her and they excited and frightened her in equal measures. She quivered as his hand slowly lowered onto her hip. His fingers began to hesitantly reach across her panties, causing her lips to tremble and her body to shake at the new sensations, his touch rubbing at her through the fabric, his eyes growing dark with wanting. Her grip around his neck tightened and, emboldened by the way her eyes closed and her breath became jagged, he lifted her hips and pulled the garment down to her knees.

His fingers searched hungrily, parting her lips and exposing the moist, sweet centre he had been craving. He brushed a finger, testing her wetness, and her thighs quaked with anticipation. A thumb found her clit and with slow, deliberate movements he traced circles, applying a light touch so as not to overwhelm her and allow her to simply enjoy the new experiences he was introducing. A soft moan escaped from her lips and he smiled triumphantly, watching as her features softened and her mouth grew slack. He continued to massage her rhythmically and reached forwards for a kiss, leaning heavily on his elbow while his free hand twisted through her hair, his mouth melting against hers. With every desperate kiss he applied more pressure, his thumb pressing and the circles undulating, and he watched as she transformed in front of him, biting his neck, tugging at his tie, eyes flashing.

Bursts of colour flashed in front of her eyes and she kissed him feverishly as his fingers explored, a feeling like none she had ever had before pounding through her head and coursing through her veins. She found herself moaning and whimpering against his skin and could feel his smirk forming against her lips. The knowledge that her pleasure was turning him on made her slick with lust, and she reached out a hand to squeeze his behind, fingers curling.

As she became engorged under his touch he pulled away much to her audible frustration. Carefully he parted her legs and buried his face there, his hands gripping her thighs tightly, his mouth planting kisses. She smothered her whimpers with her hands and he flattened his tongue, running it in stripes across her pussy, tasting every part of her, his own arousal soaring to new heights. He had fantasised about this moment for a very long time and did not imagine it coming to fruition; it was better than he could have hoped and he chuckled against her, hardly believing that this was happening.

The setting, the time, it was perfect. This building held so many memories, so many hopes and dreams won and lost and not yet told. This woman was his soulmate, and the recollection of their encounter would be branded into his mind for the rest of his life. He had dreamt about fucking her for years now, but the first time he simply wanted to make love, to feel devoted to her unconditionally and with every part of his soul, to fill her with trust and a sense of awakening. He planted sweet kisses on her thighs and came up for air, leaning across her again, a mischievous grin turning up the corner of his mouth. His face lit up whenever he smiled and even in the darkness she could feel the warmth of his happiness. She was yearning for more, her body tingling, and before he could ask her formally she was tugging at his belt.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "I won't push this, Emma."

"I know," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I really want this. I'm ready."

He was straddling her awkwardly, her knees parted, while he fumbled with his trousers. She hiked up her skirt, suddenly uncaring about her exposure, and when he was ready he knelt before her, the full extent of his excitement suddenly apparent. She eyed this part of him greedily; she had always imagined what it must be like, and now here it was, glistening with wetness in the dim light. She reached forwards and lightly brushed the head with her thumb and he buckled forwards, cussing under his breath, eyes wide and arms shaking. She chuckled with amusement and reached out again, curling her fingers into a fist. She didn't really know what she was doing but she watched him intently, feeling smug whenever he panted or shook or his jaw dropped slightly open. He lay down beside her and she met her lips with his, kissing him lazily as she stroked him, squeezing his hand as he trembled and moaned. She felt empowered, seeing him like this, and her uncertainty began to fade. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure dulled her senses to the unavoidable mess they creating; surprisingly even to herself, she didn't care, just as she didn't squirm when she kissed him or held his hand without seeing him wash them. It was like those things didn't matter for just a moment, as long as it was with him.

"Emma..." he breathed into her mouth. "You need to stop."

"Why?" she whispered, and she began milking him harder, as if to defy his request. He suddenly gripped her wrist and pulled her away, recoiling from her touch, and she looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry. I was doing it wrong." She mumbled, turning away in shame.

He looked at her incredulously and burst into laughter, shaking his head and squeezing her hand.

"Are you kidding me? I asked you to stop because you were too good! I need to take care of you first."

And with that he was leaning over her again, his erection full and pulsing. She closed her eyes and let him arch her back, hands gently framing her hips as he moved into position. She had expected it to hurt and tensed up as a result, but he slid right in, her arousal a natural lubrication, and her eyes rolled back in her head. He leaned closer, their face inches apart, as he waited for her response. Without opening her eyes her mouth twisted into a smile and with that he began to love her, gently grinding his hips against her, getting her used to the sensation and watching carefully for any signs of discomfort. To his relief she began to moan and dig her fingernails into his arms; spurred on, he rocked his hips more elaborately, allowing the length of him to enter her over and over again, closing his eyes with pleasure every time she gasped and writhed.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, and in way of reply she raised her hips, meeting his thrusts with her own, their bodies mashing as closely together as nature would allow. She was biting his lip now, her eyes full with desire, and it took so much effort to take things slowly, to pause and recap, when all he wanted to do was pound her into the floor.  
After a few moments he withdrew, and she cried out in dismay. But he sat up and pulled her close, pulling apart her blouse, unclipping her bra with his hand. He pulled her heavily onto his cock and held her hips firmly down. Her arousal was nearing its peak and as he had hoped, she began to grind enthusiastically against him, bouncing slowly and deliberately as she sought to fulfil her own needs, while he sucked and nibbled at her breast, her nipple erect and swollen.

"Will..." she moaned and he shuddered, his arousal a bubbling cauldron threatening to spill over.

"Say my name again." He muttered, and she whispered it against his cheek with every thrust, over and over, a sly smile pressing against his skin.

This moment felt perfect. She pressed her forehead against his, their sweat mingling and, much unlike her, she didn't even care. Her body no longer felt under her control and when she found the right spot she kept going, her eyes rolling back, her body trembling. She could not stop. She pulled at his hair as if to stop him from moving an inch while she brought herself to paradise, her body on fire and shaking uncontrollably, fireworks bursting at the back of her eyes, an inaudible gasp escaping from her lips. The feel and sight of her climaxing permitted him to give in to his own pleasure and with that he cummed loudly, pulsing inside her, arms grasping her tight, shaking against her chest. She stroked his hair and pressed her lips to his forehead, smiling contentedly. This time it was her blinking back tears, and when he spotted her he was mortified.

"Oh God, Emma, I'm so sorry." He stammered, but she shook her head, still beaming, and cupped his jaw in her hand, her thumb slowly sweeping across his cheek. This is what it felt to truly be loved. To experience intimacy. To share her whole self with someone who gave her such hope, such comfort, from all the demons she faced. He loved her in spite of herself, he loved her completely, and the full realization of this made her heart soar and her soul glow.

"I love you so much." She said simply, stroking his face. "I just love you so much, Will."

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic so feedback/criticism defintely welcome


End file.
